Love to Hate
by Mariia.Kristina
Summary: Tenten, Team Gai, and Team 7 also other teams go to China when uexpectantly the rulers of China are Tenten's parents! She was given royalty but she must first pass a test and pretend to be engaged with man whom she choses Neji Hyuga!NejiTenSasTen


**Employed for Honor**

**Prologue: Learning the Flaws**

**Tenten goes to China along with some other teammates and figures out she is the daughter of the rulers of China, but in order to gain royalty, she must beat three other sisters of hers on a test sadly and mostly emphasizing on her weaknesses. She must also pretend to be engaged with one the prodigys to be empress. But will the fake love turned into something authentic? Will she gain her honor? Find out! **

**NOTE! Everyone is 17 yrs. old. 'kay?!**

It was early morning in Konoha. The sun was shining brightly, highlighting everything below it. The clouds floated quietly in the boundless baby blue skies and the trees whistled in the clearest wind.

In Tsunade's office was Team Gai and Team Seven (Kakashi's Team), waiting patiently for a mission called on for them. Since the defeat of Orichimaru, missions were scarely called on so they were ravenous for it.

"Starting tomorrow, you two teams are going to go to China for investigation of the palace there," Tsunade started off. "Other two paired teams will investigate another area of China."

"C-China!" Tenten exclaimed loudly. A bright smile smothered over her delicate face. _While I'm there, I'm sure to make a visit to my parents! I haven't seen them for awhile._ Tenten thought happily.

Tsunade grinned.

Everyone had a confused look on their faces.

"Why are we going to China again?" Sakura asked.

"Well... investigation. Apparently... we have a problem with China."

Tenten was shocked. "W-why?"

Tsunade sat up straight and looked directly at everyone in seriousness. "With the incidents happening lately, I think Konoha might be in dangered."

"What?! China is like a million days away from Konoha!" Naruto complained.

"We're finding people from China invading Konoha Naruto. They want something from us but I don't know what. That is why I'm sending you." Tsunade replied.

There was an usual pause.

_I have to know why they keep chasing towards the beach of the Leaf Village and also... there's no way I'm going to tell Tenten that they keep trying to get into her house... We need to do some examination at her residence once she departures to her trip. _Tsunade thought.

"Will you accept the mission?"

"May I ask a question first?" Sasuke said.

"Go ahead."

"How long are we going to stay in China and if we're done early what are we suppose to do?"

Tsunade sighed. _That boy... thinking of finishing early already._ "You're going to stay for a week and a half and I don't think you're going to be done so quickly Sasuke. If so, there is a dance that is happening on the ninth day of your stay. I want you all to attend it and also you'll probably see the other two teams there as well."

"A dance?" Neji asked quizzically.

"Yes. I also want a full report-"

"A report?! Our senseis not coming along?!" Naruto interrupted.

_Is there a way where I can speak without being interrupted and without being questioned 24/7?! _

Tsunade sighed."Almost every team has one joinin and plus, we need all the help we could get here in Konoha. I trust you teams to be mature enough to handle this mission with full responsibilty and awareness. So are you going to accept the mission?"

Everyone glanced at each other before they decided. Of coarse Tenten wanted to go. Her parents were part of who she was and it's been a long time since she has seen them. Taking this mission is a great opportunity.

Everyone finally nodded in agreement.

"Oh and one more comment to say."

Everyone turned back to listen to the great Hokage.

"If there is any chance to learn more about the mission or our problem... go for it."

They smiled in approval and promise and immediately left home to pack their bags for the trip.

After being dismissed, the teams returned home to prepare for the mission sheduled for tomorrow.

"I can't believe we're going to China as our mission! I'm finally going to meet my parents!" Tenten said excitely.

"I heard you already," Neji said annoyed.

Tenten glared at him. "Sorry Neji. I guess I can't express my feelings out loud."

Neji gave her one of his famous smirks and glared at her. "I greatly dislike hearing things that I don't have and equally can't be obtained as well."

Tenten stared at him with confusion along with a small blush. She never knew when she started blushing like that, but she just couldn't help it. It meant that Neji knew she was there. Existed. In fact, not only because of that reason but also that she was head over heels for him, but she knew that they'll never be together for the family of the Hyuga clan only accepted Neji's fiancees from a royal family. They had to be well mannered, dignified, they required to be an excellent fighter meaning, knowing at least a fighting art style NOT how to throw weapons at people, and most of all, to be beautiful. Clearly she wasn't from a royal family, she didn't think she was well mannered since she cusses, she is an excellent fighter though she doesn't know any fighting art style using only hand-to-hand combat, and she was satified with her looks but she didn't know if she was pretty enough for the Hyuga clan which she doubts much. All she had that fitted exactly to the require list is her dignity, but it doesn't matter anyway for the Hyuga prodigy was forced marry the heir of the clan a week after the mission since he didn't have a fiancee of his liking. (Even though he could've married anyone of his fan girls).

_What is he talking about?! _Tenten said mentally. Stopping her movement to think. _What did I say wrong? All I said that I wanted to go to China and visit my parents and… _Tenten gasped. _Parents._ _Oh geez… _She mentally slapped herself for saying things like that in front of Neji.

She walked up to Neji and gently tapped him in the back, but he coldly brushed her finger away from him.

Tenten pouted but she didn't mind. After being for about three to four years with her teammates, she was use to his cold attitude and his fornlornly personality. But everytime she is treated like that (from him), she had always thought that the cure to his problems was just love or at least someone to accompany when he was being alone. Nevertheless he became more annoyed of her.

So what's the cure for the prodigy's problem?

Tenten sighed in rememberance of it.

Before Tenten knew it, they've already passed by the Hyuga home and Neji was gone.

Lee suddenly glanced at her, reconizing her sudden halt of her old enthusiastic aura.

_This is going to be a bad mission. I better apologize to him soon. _Tenten thought sadly.

"Why has the flower of our youth stop growing?" Lee asked suddenly.

Tenten snapped back into reality.

"No there isn't really Lee!" Tenten blurted out too quickly and awkwardly. (She used double negatives)!

Lee paused in silence. Tenten stared at him, hoping that he wouldn't question her feelings. He smiled.

Tenten breathed in relief for his lack of understanding.

"See you tomorrow morning Tenten!" Lee said loudly.

Tenten nodded and soon Lee disappeared. Tenten sighed and dropped her head to cover her face. She shuffled her feet forward and stared at the ground to make sure she wouldn't bump into someone.

Suddenly she sees someone with long black shorts and palish legs.

"Oi. You're going to bump into someone like that."

Tenten looked up to mouth sorry but ceased in shock that the person who spoke was Uchiha Sasuke. Occasionally she bumps into him but he never brothers to talk to her even when she greets him an simple hello. No words would come out of that mouth of his.

_Hm? I wonder why he's talking to me today? I thought he was just too good to be talking to normal girls like me! Ugh! He's just trying to tell me to watch out that's all… but perhaps… I just ignore him back for revenge! Give him a taste of his own medicine._ Tenten thought evilly.

"Ah! A penny!" Tenten dashed towards it weird bliss. Sasuke looked back with awareness that she didn't even say a word to him. It made him a bit angry. A girl never and I mean NEVER has done that to the prodigy before. Everyone acknowledged his presence especially the girls. He couldn't believe what his eyes. The penny was so far away and he could barely see it. She was able to see that but she wasn't able to see him when he was just standing a few feet away from her. Was she really more interested in the penny than THE Uchiha Sasuke?

Sasuke turned back to walk away.

"Hmph! That penny was dirty," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Nani?!"

Sasuke looked back to check if she finally noticed him but instead…

"IT'S HEADS! I'm going to have good luck today!" With that she happily skipped home.

Sasuke twitched. He still couldn't believe it. Sasuke turned his head away. He gritted and he turned his hand into balls of fists.

_Argh… why am I fussing over something so stupid?_

He turned his head back to look at her and saw that she was actually looking at him this time! She finally noticed him but noticed him at the wrong time.

She gave him a weird look.

_Why is she staring at me like that?!_

Tenten finally turned away and eagerly wanted to return home. Sasuke never made faces like that. Each second of the moment, it was hard for Tenten to restrain her laughter, but in a matter of minutes, she finally burst out laughing.

"She's got problems," Sasuke growled.

Tenten finally reached her home. She slid a key to in the key hole and entered her apartment and pondered more on what she needed to do. After a couple of hours packing her clothes, weapons, and some dry foods, she sat down on the couch in her living room and mused herself about China when the idea of the dance occured to her mind.

"The dance..." Tenten said.

Sadly, she didn't even know how to dance but the other kunoichis did since they've all been to a dance before. Tenten didn't even bother to go to one because no one would asked her out and three or fours years have passed already. Ino and Sakura learned how to dance since they've been to so many dances now and Hinata knew so many formal styles of dancing since she was forced to know them. Tenten groaned. After thinking about it, she thought of trying to make an excuse not to attend the dance.

It was going to hurt her mission but was it worth it?

"Ugh! I'm a kunoichi! I shouldn't avoid simple things like that! I'll just sit at a table and wait until it ends!"

_I'll look like an idiot... though..._ Tenten thought sadly. _This is so frustrating! I need a conclusion to this!_

"I gotta learn how to dance!" Tenten said out loud.

"SHUT-UP IN THERE! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP THESE DAYS!" A old man yelled from the house next door to Tenten's.

Tenten shuddered in hearing the loud voice from the house next door.

"SORRY!" Tenten yelled back.

"SHUT-UP!"

Tenten pouted. "Gez... but how am I going to how to dance? Maybe if I go and find a dance I would like to learn first."

Tenten went out to the library unexpectantly bumping into her teammate Neji Hyuga.

"Neji?! Hello!" Tenten greeted unsteadily.

"Hn."

"Okay well I'm off," Tenten said quickly. Her eyes were set onto the library just ahead of her.

Neji looked back at her. _Why is she going to the library?_

He smirked and followed her there.

"Dancing, dancing... oh here!" Tenten took a book out of a shelf and scanned through it.

"Well... if the Hyuga clan wants someone who knows how to dance to those formal styles of dancing, maybe waltzing isn't so bad..."

Obiviously Tenten doesn't know more than half of the dancing styles in the book. She barely knows three!

Neji appeared behind the row of shelfs Tenten was in. He listened to her speaking to herself. His back leaned in lightly against the book shelf and he closely listened to her in interest.

_Why is she trying to get into the Hyuga clan?_

"Okay, since there are many styles of dancing I'll just close my eyes and pick on randomly from this page and I vow to learn whatever I pick."

Tenten closed her eyes and randomly placed her index finger on an area of the page. She quickly openned her eyes.

"Hip Hop? What's that?" (Tenten needs to get out more! hee hee ).

_Hip Hop? Is she really going to try and learn that? _Neji thought with a surprised expression. "Neji?"

Neji turned his head to the sound. It was Tenten staring at him as if he was some crazy psyhco.

"W-what i-is it?!" Neji stuggled to say. _Hinata's studdering is getting to me._

"What are you doing here?" Tenten asked. She knew Neji was just walking home away from the library so she knew his intention wasn't to go here.

"What else would I do in a library? I was just going to get t-this book," Neji said icily while pulling out a book from a top shelf, not brothering to know what it is.

Tenten glanced at the book and raised a brow.

"Wow Neji," she said flatly, "you're finally going to work on your problems?"

"What?" he didn't understand why she was giving him nasty looks.

"Nevermind."

"Yeah. Bye." Neji hurried off, leaving a confused Tenten.

He walked to the library check-out desk and placed the book on top of the desk. The woman sitting in the desk eyed the book and then back at Neji who wasn't paying any attention to the woman. He was looking around if Tenten was still here.

The woman cleared her throat. "Ahem!"

Neji quickly turned back, snatched the book off the desk, and returned home tossing the book onto his bed.

A few minutes later (after he went out) he returned back to his room and layed on his bed feeling something hard on his back.

"Er..." He reluctantly got off and took out the thing under his back. The book he rented. He curiously wanted to know what he pulled out from the shelf.

_THE RULES OF ROMANCE?!_ Neji yelled in his head and getting up quickly. That's what he pulled out?! _Out of all the other books why did it have to be this one..._ _No wonder Tenten and that woman gave me those looks... _Neji groaned mentally.

With curiousity and nothing else to do, (he didn't want to go to sleep), he flipped to a random page.

_How to Flirt:_ Flirting involves saying nice things, teasing gently, or doing anything that shows your interest in someone. You can practice flirting by saying something cute to a store clerk, the mailman, or your bus driver -- whoever! Just tell him he's wearing a nice tie or that you like his shirt, or say anything nice that will make him smile. By practicing flirting you'll develop flirting confidence. Then when you see your secret crush, you can try a little flirting with him.

_What is this? _Neji groaned tough he admits, it's interesting to learn.

"Might as well learn these things since I'm getting married soon," he groaned.

Hi eyes moved down the page.

_The French Kiss:_ French kissing involves tongue contact, and there's really no right or wrong way to do it. (All natural). First your lips should be relaxed, your body has to be relaxed as well and also your partner. Second, open your lips (not to wide) like what you do when you breath through the mouth. Third, don't have yourselves facing directly at each other or else your noses will collide! Your mouths should be at the corner of each other's mouth. Lastly, put your tongue out a bit and circle the tip of your partner's tongue (if they like).

Neji winced at the book quizzically. He turned to his clock reading 1:23 A.M.

_I need to get some sleep... _Neji threw the book in back of him, perfectly landing into his travel bag and soon falls asleep.

Tenten returned home and sat on her bed after eating dinner. She lived alone and the mood in her small home was always quiet and sad. She wished that someone would be here to wait for her to talk to her everyday, but she didn't have a brother or sister and her only friends were Lee and Neji. She didn't have any girl friends because she was constantly hanging out with them. Sometimes, she wondered why she left her parents to be a kunoichi in Konoha.

_Meeting them again would be a little awkward_, she thought. _After three long_ _years (or four) I'm finally going to re-unite with them._

Suddenly she remembers her other problems. She went up to her room and quickly changed her clothes while she was analyzing each problem in her mind. She jumped onto her bed and threw the covers over her body, snuggling her head into her pillow.

A silent smile of bright bliss covered her face.

_The conclusion to my problems were easy! _She reconized in disbelief. _I just have to accept and embrace that the fact that I'm... different..._

And with those final words, she fell into a deep sleep.

**Well that's it! I know this is a pretty lame story but I wanted this idea to get out of my head. I didn't know how to explain kissing so I had to search how to kiss in yahoo, lol. Neji learns to flirt and kiss! (Neji your sneaker)! Tenten wants to learn how to _hip hop?_ And Sasuke? What will happen to him? Till the next chapter! (Sorry I rushed this story)!**

**So now I wanna know what you think! Did you like it?**

**Review! **


End file.
